1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frontal structure of an information processing apparatus for improving an aperture ratio of a casing of the information processing apparatus without reducing design value of a front of the casing of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been proposed to dissipate heat from heat generators including a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU) or a power supply used in an information processing apparatus. For example, in one method, a heat sink made of a metal such as aluminum having a high thermal conductivity and having a broad surface area is placed into contact with the heat generator to dissipate heat generated by the heat generator to the ambient air. In another method, an electric fan is used to force air heated within the interior of the casing of the information processing apparatus out of the casing (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-222584).
As performance of information processing apparatuses is currently enhanced, the amount of heat generated by the heat generator is increased. Heat dissipation technique becomes more important and the need for efficient heat dissipation method is mounting.
From the viewpoint of design and convenience, the power supply is typically arranged on the back of the casing of the information processing apparatus. Because of this structure, heat tends to build up on the rear side within the interior of the casing of the information processing apparatus. It is thus preferable to discharge air through the rear panel of the casing. If an electric fan is used to force air out from inside the casing, the electric fan is preferably mounted on the rear side of the casing to provide low noise environment.
When air is discharged through the rear side of the casing, an air intake vent is preferably mounted on the front side of the casing for air ventilation. With the information processing apparatus becoming advanced in performance, a larger amount of air needs to be ventilated per unit time. To this end, a larger air intake vent is preferable (for a higher aperture ratio).
To improve a heat dissipation rate, the air intake vent is preferably mounted on the front panel and the aperture ratio of the front panel of the casing is preferably increased.